


Treasonous Assault

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [32]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from mara93 <br/>Arthur/Gwen (others) | Camelot Food Fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasonous Assault

**Treasonous Assault**  
 **Characters:** Arthur/Gwen Knights Merlin  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 151  
 **Prompt from mara93**  
Arthur/Gwen (others) | Camelot Food Fight

 **Treasonous assault**  
It was Gwaine or maybe Elyan that threw that first spoonful of mashed turnip. In the end neither would admit to it. 

Food started to fly and all was in good fun. That was until a chunk of cheese hit the queen.

Arthur stood up and yelled. “Stop!”

Everyone immediately stopped. There were murmurs of apologies through the feasting hall.

Arthur sat back down and took a sip from his wine. A rather large chunk of bread hit him in the head. He looked over to see where it came from and saw Gwen looking away.

Arthur frowned and turned back to face the hall.

Without warning Arthur was pelted with just about every manner of food on the table.

Arthur looked at Gwen who had gotten up before the assault.

Gwen was grinning mischievously with a full bowl of mashed turnips. 

That was when Arthur knew he was in trouble.


End file.
